megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Ulala
Shadow Ulala is the Shadow Self of Ulala Serizawa that appears in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. Appearances *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Boss Profile Unlike the ''Innocent Sin Shadow Selves, Shadow Ulala was created by Nyarlathotep to taunt Ulala and make her feel miserable. She uses the Persona Reverse Asteria in battle. She appears in the Room of Instinct and mocks Ulala, saying that she looks after Maya so she can hide her inferiority complex. Ulala felt hurt at those statements, telling the Shadow that she didn't have to rub it in. The Shadow turns to Maya and tells her that she should know if Ulala found herself or not, because she is her best friend. If the player allow Maya to answer the inquiry, Ulala will act weak; if Maya refuses to answer because she is in no position to do that, Ulala will act strong. Either way she will partially accept what the Shadow said. If she acts weak, she will say that finding oneself is something you, on your own can make and she can possibly find that answer with the others, making the Shadow mock her and disappear. If Ulala fights her demons, she thanks Maya for believing in her and confronts the Shadow by telling her that she is nowhere to be found, and that she is the one that will decide what is going to happen. The Shadow disappears disgusted and Ulala says that she is glad that she met everyone and thanks fate for it. The party arrives at the World of Judgement and they see Eikichi Mishina. Tatsuya Suou tries to set him free but Shadow Ulala and Shadow Katsuya prevent him from doing so. The difficulty of this boss battle depends on the choices made in the Room of Reason and the Room of Instinct. Strategy Shadow Ulala reflects mind and nerve spells, voids wind and dark spells, and is weak against earth spells. She isn't deadly unlike Shadow Katsuya but she has her own tricks. Make Maya use Mediarama with whichever Persona she has or Diarahan with Artemis because both Shadows deal a good amount of damage in both difficulties, and make Tatsuya use Gigantic Fist with Apollo. Baofu can use Magdyne, an earth based spell that is gained after a mutation, against the Shadow. The Shadow may use Alluring Mazurka that will charm all characters, use items to revert it. Katsuya can attack with Triple Down and Ulala can attack with a different Persona or just use regular attacks against both Shadows. In the case of Shadow Katsuya he voids fire, nuclear and dark spells so use ice or water spells as those are his weaknesses. because both Shadows deal a good amount of damage in both difficulties. Use the same healing strategy with Maya and make Tatsuya use Gigantic Fist with Apollo against Shadow Katsuya as that is one of his attacks that isn't fire based and is stronger than his normal attacks. This Shadow's most dangerous attack is Vice Shot that has chances to instantly kill a character, so have a Persona with a reviving spell or numerous reviving items. Shadow Katsuya's Shadow Force will make the player unable to see the HP and SP of the party and not be able to enter the status menu, this isn't critical since it will wear off by time but be sure to heal often and remember what kind of status spells the Shadows use so you can heal it. If all characters have their Ultimate Personas with the necessary skills, they can use the Fusion Spell Dragon Cross that can cause over 2000 HP of damage to both Shadows. Stats Weak= |-| Strong= Battle Quotes * You ARE a fool. (Entering battle.) * Isn't it tough to be alone? (When the player tries to contact her) * Ahh. (When doing normal attack.) * Persona! (When summoning Reverse Asteria) * I'll get you! (When summoning Reverse Asteria) * Oh! (When summoning Reverse Asteria) Gallery Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Bosses